lobblfandomcom-20200213-history
Borosia
Borosia Location Bio: Borosia's history is long and soaked in blood, trade and turmoil and order. The city has always been a melting pot of cultures and races, from the common Goblin and the ever-present Humans to the strange visitors and merchants from distant places. Borosia is filled with them all, and many travellers have chosen to set up shop and settle down in Borosia. The myriad of cultures has laid the foundation to Borosia's own multi-sourced traditions. Unfortunately, the many different factions and cultures in Borosia have led, throughout the history of the city-state, to a rapid succession of power exchanges, each more focused on putting their own stamp on the inhabitants of the city. It is no surprise that there has often been blood involved, and the list of rebellions (successful and unsuccessful) is nearly endless. Those days are now in the past. 27 years ago, a proud Warrior-Knight named Sheya Qin rapidly rose to popularity, promoting a simple, yet harsh philosophy-structure, which she dubbed the Rule of Harmony. The basic premise is one that divides several classes: the Ruling Class, the Base Class, and the Warrior Class. The first decides what happens and how, to the benefit of all, and for the purpose of Harmony & Unity, and the Warrior Class enforces the rules and spreads them over the land. The many peoples of Borosia were refreshed by the harsh philosophy, and saw how it could turn the rough cut-throat and bloody streets into a place of peace. Sheya Qin has since ruled with an iron fist, as one of the longest reigns in Borosia's history - and surprisingly, most of the inhabitants of the city would not want it any other way. Perhaps it is not weird that the large contingent of Beastmen in Borosia naturally gravitated towards the enforcing Warrior Class. Their pack mentality and lust for hierarchy meant that they were natural adapt and fit for the philosophy, and they follow the rigid codes with a brutally enforced fever. They are led by the Harmony Warriors, who are more adept at making the right judgments in line with the city decisions and philosophies. The second contingent, making up the remaining slice of the Warrior Class, is based on the eclectic range of roughshods. Basically, the type of people who, before Sheya Qin's rise to rule, were the thieves and criminals. They are a little less organised, and they are concerned a little bit more with the punitive side of the law. In addition, they are charged to spread the Philosophy of the Rule of Harmony beyond Borosia's walls - Sheya Qin has visions of continental iunity/i. It is not strange that both elements of the Warrior Class also support a Blood Bowl team, with the aim to bring the Rule of Harmony to every place - with the persuasion of an iron fist if need be. From the viewpoint of the outsider, Borosia's new philosophy evokes strong responses. Some see it as the oncoming tide of salvation, bringing in an era of peace and prosperity to all that Eyer's empire was to promise. Yet even more see the philosophy as cultist and fanatical, and look with a wary eye at Borosia's next move. They see it as an oppression of freedom, to be replaced by a militaristic rule where the desires of the minorities are repressed and put down for the needs of the frightened masses. It is no doubt that most outsiders see Borosia as a force of evil. Harmony Scores Special Conditions: Disruption Of Harmony: Borosia tolerates few outsiders, and those only for short periods of time, as they believe that those outsiders counteract the forces of harmony (unless they are sure these outsiders share the beliefs of Borosia). If a foreign team stays longer than the minimum of 1 round in Borosia, then relations with Borosia will rapidly decline - with many possible detrimental consequences. Harmony Through Unity: Hierarchy and order are held to a high esteem in Borosia. Any origin team of Borosia is brequired/b to assign 1 captain to a team and 2 officers (a 1st officer and a 2nd officer). It is customary that the captain is to aim for the skills Leader and Pro, and the officers for just Pro. Failing to do so to satisfaction could lead to disapproval (with possible sanctions, with the worst possible case being banned from Borosia). Supports Following Player Acquisition: Chaos (All), Chaos Pact (All). iCan Support/i: Chaos (1), Chaos Pact (1). iHome of/i: None so far. imghttps://fumbbl.com/i/405545[/img] Adjacent Regions: TBD